Protective headgear, for example construction hard hats, helmets, such as fire fighter helmets, shields such as welding shields and grinding shields, sports equipment headgear, and the like often include a headgear support or head suspension. The heargear supports or head suspension often include with headbands and/or head straps that are adjustable so that the headgear can be supported comfortably on any size head by the headband.
In many headgear supports or head suspensions, it is desired that the headband be easy to adjust and that it fit adequately without discomfort to the user. In some cases, it is also desired that headgear supports or head suspension headbands do not require that the headgear be removed from the user's head in order to make adjustments in the size of the head suspension. Furthermore, it is desired that the head suspension be comfortable to wear for extended periods of time without excessive need of re-positioning or adjustments. Accordingly, there is a need for head suspensions that are more comfortable to wear for longer periods of time and that are easier to adjust.